Not Jealous
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The Mudblood was standing only a few inches away from Cedrella. Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's 24 Hour Pairing Challenge on the HPFC Forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's 24 Hour Pairing Competition, with the pairing Cedrella/Callidora and the prompt "Cedrella enjoys flirting with Mudbloods to provoke her sister".

There's no explicit sexual content (despite the M rating; disappointing, I know), but there are some somewhat lurid sexual fantasies involving Cedrella, who is underage (somewhere around 14).

)O(

The Mudblood was standing only a few inches away from Cedrella.

Callidora could have known immediately that he was a Mudblood even if she'd never seen him before – he had that distinctive slouch about his shoulders that no one who grew up in the Wizarding world possessed – a slightly defensive posture, like a gorilla. She had never known a Mudblood to drop that stance, and never known a Pureblood to emulate it.

The Mudblood in question was a classmate, who Callidora would have ordinarily turned her nose up at but otherwise ignored. Hogwarts had too many impure students for her to be actively repulsed by all of them, so she ordinarily settled for pretending that they didn't exist and trying to think about other things when they got too close.

But she would absolutely not ignore a Mudblood when he was so close to her little sister, smiling at her with a stupid, toothy smile while she chattered away like an imbecile, and staring quite openly at the two firm little bumps underneath her blouse.

"Get away from her!" Callidora strode forward and gave the Mudblood a hard shove and he stumbled backwards and looked up at her with an expression of pure, quite innocent shock.

"Callidora!" Cedrella's face went red and she frowned, but Callidora could see her struggling to keep the smirk down. "Don't be rude! This is–"

"I'll be as rude as I want to Mudbloods who try to come on to my sister!" She pulled her wand out and aimed it between the Mudblood's eyes. "You'd run if you knew what was good for you. I'll give you ten seconds before I start firing curses."

The Mudblood turned and fled without a second thought, and Cedrella chirruped after him, "Dear, I'm sorry!"

Callidora glared at his retreating back until he turned a corner, then turned on Cedrella. She grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her violently. "What were you thinking? Talking to a Mudblood? Someone might have seen!"

"_You_ saw." Cedrella didn't hide her smile anymore, and she blinked up impishly at her older sister. "Are you angry?"

"Of course I am!" Callidora was fairly trembling at the thought of that _animal_ standing so close to her precious little sister, and looking at her like she was a piece of meat that he was about to sink his teeth into – oh, it made her hot with rage!

"Are you jealous?"

Callidora opened her mouth, but no sound came out, and Cedrella's smile widened wickedly.

"_Jealous_?"

"Of him?"

"I am- I am _not_ jealous, of course I'm not!" Callidora stammered. Her cheeks must have been going pink, and Cedrella giggled and rose up onto her toes so she could almost look her in the eye.

"Not even a little bit?"

"And just what would I be jealous of?"

"You know what you'd be jealous of. Don't lie, Callidora; I've seen you looking at me when you think I'm not watching."

"What are you accusing me of?"

Cedrella glanced around, then quickly lifted her blouse and gave Callidora one agonizing, tantalizing, but _painfully_ bold glimpse of her bare, budding breasts before letting it settle back into place.

"_That_. You stare. Don't you have bosoms of your own to look at?"

"I- I don't- I've never looked at your–" Callidora stammered. Her face was hot. Her whole body was hot.

"Yes, you have." Cedrella touched her breast lightly through her shirt, rubbing her finger over the spot where her nipple must be. Callidora thought of the firm little nub rising up under the cloth, aching and sensitive and _oh_, she must learn to control her thoughts!

"I would have let the Mudblood touch me," Cedrella whispered, and Callidora shook with anger anew. "I would have let him do as he pleased with me, had you not interrupted us, but, you know, I think I would have closed my eyes and imagined..."

"Imagined what?" Callidora asked hoarsely.

"Imagined that it was you, dear sister, and not he who was touching me."

Callidora trembled. Cedrella's look of expectancy made it all too clear what she thought her sister would do – she was anticipating a stumbling confession of lust, a heated kiss, caresses that could be used to her advantage later. Cedrella was a Black, after all; she understood how convenient it was to have secrets about everybody that she could use when she needed them. Callidora wasn't stupid. She knew that the right response was to sneer and act as if nothing interested her less.

But _oh_, the idea of her sweet little sister imagining _her_ – the idea that her sister might _want_ her...

She had a brief vision of what might happen if she gave in now – she could kiss Cedrella, drag her off to some more secluded spot and have her, feel Cedrella's small, boyish torso pressed against her plump one, feel those little breasts, hot and firm with excitement, touch her between her legs like she'd caught other girls doing when they thought no one was looking...

And then it would be over, and Cedrella, who liked to play games, would never mention it again. She would shoot Callidora knowing looks, let her catch glimpses of her undressing, but they would never kiss again, and Cedrella would know how dearly her older sister wanted her, and the threat of her sharing the secret would never fully disappear.

"You'd best not let people hear you saying things like that either," Callidora said evenly, or as evenly as she could manage when her body ached to grab up her little sister and crush her lips against hers. "It may not get you disowned like frolicking with a Mudblood would, but I don't think that Mother and Father would like to hear that you have incestuous... _inverted_... desires. Or, at least," she added, "that you admit to them."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
